coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8626 (27th April 2015)
Plot Sophie continues to watch Jenny's every move as she takes over Jack's child-minding and discusses fees with Kevin. He refuses to listen to her concerns. No.5 is readied for Sinead's return. Sarah is annoyed when Bethany appears ready for her first day at Weatherfield High in a short skirt and bright red lipstick. Nick tells Sarah he's going to make sure she gets a job. Maria returns some of Luke's belongings. Carla refuses Sarah a job. Beth and Chesney collect Sinead from the hospital. Chesney is annoyed when Sam hands her a parting gift. Jack runs out of No.13 and into Maria. She and Jenny exchange words about it, watched by Kevin and Sophie who have different opinions on the clash. Sharif tells Roy he has invited Cathy to lunch at the cafe as an apology. Jenny finds Sophie going through her things and explodes at her. Jenny is afraid that she has found pictures of Jack she has on her. Kevin walks in on the row and sends Sophie packing. Maddie offers her no sympathy and refuses to listen to Sophie's claim that Jenny is up to something. Sinead is impressed with the state of No.5. Sam sends her a text and Beth notices Chesney's jealousy. Jenny is upset when Kevin intimates that they perhaps rushed into their relationship. Carla tells Sarah that the Rovers is short-staffed since Eva left. Nick is grateful to her. Sophie rings Jenny's old job and finds out she resigned. Jack claims Liam hit him. Jenny is livid and asks Rita to look after Jack as she has something she has to do. Sam calls on Sinead annoying Chesney. On the pretext of buying some milk, he walks out of the house when they all laugh at the new pyjamas he has bought Sinead. Jenny calls into the salon and has a go at Maria. She snaps back and Jenny lands a huge slap on her. Maria threatens the police but Jenny tells her that it's one word against the other. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room Notes *Last appearance of Liam Connor until 13th September 2015. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny and Maria have a blazing row; and Sarah is horrified by what Bethany is wearing for her first day at school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes